The Battle of Cauldron Hollow (Good)/Story
Category:Lore Conversation with Eva Corunno'thes from The Battle of Cauldron Hollow Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"Many things have changed since I first walked upon this land, but so do all things transform with the strength of Growth." You say, "Hail, Eva Corunno'thes" You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"Who are you?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"My name is Eva Corunno'thes. I have emerged from the sheltering forests of my goddess and have come to the Shattered Lands on the verge of a New Dawn. I am the voice of the Mother of All and it is my honored duty to begin the gathering and cultivation of the faithful of Growth." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"What is Growth?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"Growth is the power of creation, it is the force that maintains and empowers all the living things you see around you. Without Growth our world would be a dusty stone of endless rock, incapable of creating or supporting life." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"Who is the Mother of All?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"The Mother of All is a name for our sacred lady, Tunare, Goddess of Life and Growth. She resides upon the Plane of Growth and watches over all of her creations. The time is soon at hand when she will awaken from her long slumber to once again bless her faithful followers." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"How do things still grow if she wasn't active?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"The powers of Growth, as well as the other powers of Nature and Influence have never ceased, but they have been diminished and the disciples of the gods have lost their guidance. The planes still exist and permeate the worlds around us, but their energies have been greatly... diminished." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"I wish to prove my faith." Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"There are many ways to prove your faith in the Mother of All. She has guided us through many long Ages, both past and present, even when the Ages collide." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"In what way?" Eva Corunno'thes:Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"Do you recall the Fall of Cauldron Hollow?" You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"I don't remember the details." Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"Cauldron Hollow was a secret shipping depot of the Teir'Dal empire hidden in Nektulos Forest. When the depot was discovered, it was destroyed in a battle known as the Fall of Cauldron Hollow. This battle was the last stand of the defending Dragoons of Gul'Thex." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"What happened?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"The Kithicor Rangers rode into the forest at a time when most of the dark elf forces were in Faydwer fighting the War of the Fay. That war gave the Kithicor Rangers and their allies an opportunity to destroy the Teir'Dal troops in Nektulos Forest, destroying one strategic location after another." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"Were the Kithicor Rangers successful?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"The Kithicor Rangers had...help...from an unexpected quarter. The Dragoons were loyal to King Naythox Thex, who was in Faydwer leading his troops in battle. Queen Cristanos Thex took the opportunity to seize control of the empire while the King was away." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"And the Dragoons were expecting reinforcements, which she did not send." Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"Yes, and so the Kithicor Rangers were able to defeat the Dragoons. The final conflict between the Kithicor Rangers and the Gul'Thex Dragoons took place at Cauldron Hollow." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"What happened there?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"The Dragoon's Commander N'Farre and his troops had been involved in covert missions, but eventually he led them back to Cauldron Hollow. There, he joined with Prince Talvus Thex, who had arrived from the War of the Fay with something that needed to be returned to the Library of K'Lorn. The document, long held by the Koada'Dal, was sacred to all Teir'Dal-- half of the Scroll of H'dar." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"The Scroll of H'dar?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"The Scroll of H'Dar is ancient and planar in origin. It is half of the incantation used to create a channel directly with the god of Hate, Innoruuk. Long ago, the Koada'Dal acquired half of the incantation solely to keep the Teir'Dal from communing directly with the god of Hate." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"Where was the other half?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"We don't know for sure, but we believe it was held in Neriak. By taking Felwithe, the Teir'Dal had managed to retrieve the half held by the Koada'Dal. Their goal was to bring both halves together and commune directly with Innoruuk." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"What happened?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"Queen Cristanos sent an assassin to slay her husband and son. However, we believe Prince Talvus managed to escape the assassin and bring the reclaimed half of the Scroll to Cauldron Hollow. During the chaos of the battle, the Scroll was lost. We cannot allow it to be found." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"How can I help?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"Listen carefully, Kodia. The Scroll of H'Dar, if both pieces are rejoined, will allow Innoruuk's followers direct communication with him, who will then spread his maliciousness throughout Norrath. He, too, seeks the half of the Scroll that was lost at Cauldron Hollow." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"But if no one has found the lost half, how can we keep him from locating it?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"The battles that rage often bring powers closer together than is normal...or wise. The Fall of Cauldron Hollow stretched the fabric of time, like cloth that has been worn through constant use. It did not break, but is thin enough that, with Tunare's blessings, I can send someone to the battle itself." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"Back to the Fall of Cauldron Hollow?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"Yes. It is not a simple task, and you would go alone to assist one of our faithful, the Kithicor Ranger Gandari. I use the word "assist" rather loosely, as you shall actually become one with Gandari for the time that you are there." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"How is that possible!?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"If you have faith in Tunare, all things are possible, Kodia. I cannot send someone to battle who was not there. Time cannot be rearranged to accomodate a new body. However, Gandari's faith is well-known to Tunare, and she would welcome her guidance through you." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"What would Tunare have me do?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"Pray to Tunare for guidance. I shall prepare the incantation to transfer you into Gandari. You must defeat the Dragoons of Gul'Thex and prevent them from finding the missing half of the Scroll of H'Dar." You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"Why are we doing this now, long after the battle was fought?" Eva Corunno'thes says to you,"Innoruuk has likewise discovered that time's fabric is thin at this battle. He will no doubt try to locate the Scroll and ensure that it reaches Queen Cristanos. We must, at all costs, prevent that from happening. There was no clear winner at Cauldron Hollow then. There must not be one now. Are you ready to join the fray?" You say to Eva Corunno'thes,"I am honored to serve Tunare. Send me into battle!"